Noah Vosen
Noah Vosen is a CIA Deputy Director, and Head of Operation Blackbriar. He first appears in The Bourne Ultimatum film as the main antagonist, portrayed by David Strathairn. Biography ''The Bourne Ultimatum In the film, Vosen orders Blackbriar asset Paz to eliminate journalist Simon Ross and Ross's source. Ross was under surveillance after ECHELON tracked the use of the term Blackbriar in a call to his editor. Jason Bourne attempts to meet with Ross at Waterloo Station, where he is recognized by Vosen and the CIA team. Paz successfully kills Ross, but Bourne manages to escape with Ross's notes. In order to pursue Bourne and find Ross's source, CIA Deputy Director Pamela Landy is brought on board Vosen's team. She helps discover that Neil Daniels as the source. Vosen sends a team to apprehend Daniels at his station in Madrid, Spain, but they arrive too late-Daniels has already left for Tangier. The agents attempt to take out Bourne, who has arrived previous to them, but are taken down. Nicky Parsons arrives, and deceives Vosen into believing Bourne has already left the premises. Vosen and Landy track Daniels to Tangier, where Vosen sends Blackbriar asset Desh Bouksani after him. In Tangier, Parsons helps Bourne track Desh by using her official clearance; and as such alerts Vosen to their interference. Vosen sends Desh the order to eliminate Bourne and Parsons following the successful assassination of Daniels. Though Daniels is eliminated, Bourne manages to kill Desh and trick the team into believing Desh has completed his mission. In New York, Bourne contacts Landy. Intercepting the call, Vosen is convinced the two intend to meet and follows Landy as she leaves the building. He focuses all his currently available manpower on tracking Landy and securing the place where it is believed Landy will meet Bourne; leaving Bourne to enter the NY building with little trouble and infiltrate Vosen's office. From there Bourne contacts Vosen and alerts him to his position, recording his voice pattern and copying a fingerprint on his computer's mouse; he uses both to enter the safe in Vosen's office and take the classified files on Operation Blackbriar. Vosen rushes back to his office too late, but his team discovers that Landy managed to give Bourne the location to the Treadstone training facility. Along with a team of agents he hurries after Bourne to the facility, but follows Landy personally once he discovers her location in the building. He arrives too late, Landy has received the Black Briar files from Bourne and faxed them to the appropriate officials. On the rooftop of the training facility, Vosen appears to fire at Bourne just as the latter leaps off the tenth floor into the East River. However, Bourne's body is never recovered. Noah Vosen, along with Albert Hirsch, is arrested and Operation Blackbriar exposed. CIA Director Ezra Kramer is brought under investigation by the US Senate for his conduct. The Bourne Legacy'' Vosen is put on trial for his involvement in Operation Blackbriar. The verdict is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Film characters Category:Characters in The Bourne Ultimatum (film) Category:Antagonists Category:CIA members Category:Unknown Category:Main antagonists